character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Monitor
|-|Standard Armor Design= |-|Second Armor Design= Summary The Anti-Monitor, real name Mobius, is one of the three sons of Perpetua, created when she tore pieces from the Overvoid to shape into her children. He existed before the first version of the DC Multiverse was finished being created, and was made in order to guard the boundaries of Creation from the greater Omniverse beyond, a duty that was later fulfilled by the Source Wall. This usurpation was knowingly set in motion by his brother, the Monitor, leading to their long-lasting war. Mobius returned in the second version of the DC Multiverse, reborn on Qward (or its moon), where he built the Mobius Chair in order to study the secrets of the multiverse. He discovered the Anti-Life Equation at the center of the antimatter universe, becoming bound to it, leaving the Mobius Chair to come into the possession of the Pre-Flashpoint emanation of Metron. Mobius enslaved the antimatter universe as his empire and created the Thunderers of Qward, turning the most elite among them into his Shadow Demons. He entered into a million-year conflict with Mar Novu which ended when both were knocked into comas. Much later, after he was awakened by the actions of Pariah, Mobius initiated the Crisis on Infinite Earths. He would later be defeated by the actions of the Spectre and Earth's heroes, later returning alongside the 52 Multiverse. He joined the Sinestro Corps as their Guardian while not fully reborn, and after being defeated his near-dead body was enslaved by Nekron as the power source for the Black Lantern Corps. He was revived by the Life Entity and, after the Flashpoint event, instigated a conflict with Darkseid in order to rid himself of the Anti-Life Equation. He succeeded but was destroyed by it due to the actions of Grail, and after returning again to the Sixth Dimension, his current whereabouts are unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, higher after absorbing energy | 1-A Name: Mobius, Anti-Monitor Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Exists completely beyond time, 20 billion years from the perspective of the multiverse Classification: God of Antimatter, The Anti-God, Son of Perpetua Powers and Abilities: |-|Within the Multiverse= - Anti-Life Equation= Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Deconstruction, Morality Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (The ALE places victims under complete control and enslaves souls, a power Mobius used to control Barry Allen and the Black Racer, forcing them to bond and kill Darkseid), Necromancy (The ALE can be used to resurrect the dead) - Shadow Demon Powers= Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Existence Erasure (Shadow Demons disintegrated Dove and the Losers), Energy Projection (Can fire blasts from their hands), Pain Inducement (Their touch burns), Intangibility (Can phase through physical and energy barriers, and can use phasing to attack), Fusionism (Can merge into larger Shadow Demons), Possession (Took control of Harbinger), Power Nullification (Depowered Captain Marvel) - Resistances= Resistance to Energy Absorption (Resisted his energy being drained), Death Manipulation (Was injured by the Black Racer but didn't die), Mind Manipulation (Being bound to the Equation made Mobius immune to similar powers), extreme cold, and cosmic radiation, Antimatter Manipulation (He and his brothers can avoid being destroyed by antimatter) }} |-|True State= All previous abilities to a much greater degree, plus: Abstract Existence (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 10), Transduality, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Godly - Possesses the same type of regeneration as Mar Novu), Size Manipulation and Dimensional Travel (Can alter both his scale and pitch to enter lower dimensions and traverse the Multiverse) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Released an antimatter wave that struck all worlds in all times, reducing infinite universes to just five), higher after absorbing energy (Absorbed the Antimatter Universe's energy and stole the heroes' life energies to replenish what was lost upon breaking through to the Dawn of Time. Would have become the hand of creation and made it so the positive matter multiverse never existed, and battled a heavily-amped Spectre (Jim Corrigan)) | Outerverse level (Is a direct fragment of the Overvoid, created by tearing a piece of it from the whole. Existed in the Sixth Dimension, a timeless realm beyond imagination at the top of the Source Wall) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Pre-Crisis Supergirl) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level+ (Fought his equal in power, Mar Novu, for one million years before falling) | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite (Kept fighting the Monitor for one million years until he was knocked unconscious) Range: Multiversal+ | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Energy containment armor Intelligence: Supergenius (Built a machine that reduced the vibrational differences between universes, attempting to merge timelines, as well as an antimatter cannon that was capable of piercing Mar Novu's netherverse and destroying the fortified universes within. Built the New 52 version of the Mobius Chair used by Metron of the New Gods, who is even more intelligent than Brainiac.) Weaknesses: If his armor is sufficiently damaged, his energy may leak out | None notable Notes: * Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. * The destruction of infinite universes occurred in a finite amount of time, as the first to be destroyed was Earth-Three at the beginning of the story. * The antimatter cannon was only built after infinite universes had been destroyed, because Mar Novu's dying act was to make a netherverse from his energy, absorbing and protecting the remaining universes, while his tuning forks partially merged them, fortifying them. The original antimatter wave was Mobius' doing. Key: Within the Multiverse | True State Gallery MobiusFirstAppearance.png|Original appearance MobiusRedesignedArmor.png|Second armor MobiusSCW.png|Guardian of the Sinestro Corps MobiusBlackLantern.png|Power source for the Black Lantern Corps MobiusReborn.png|Revived by the White Light MobiusPostFlashpoint.png|Back to his original armor design after Flashpoint MobiusNonALE.png|Freed of the Anti-Life Equation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Monitors Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Biology Users Category:Life Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Acausal Characters